Agent Fox
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Dog Soldiers (formerly), Skippy, Irish Wolfhounds, Professor Whiskers, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Helping others, solving cases, his friendship with Matthew, hockey, equality, beer, justice, music, safety, children, working out, fixing cars|dislikes = Prejudice, crime, Redpaw, Chief, the sound of a gunshot, discrimination, injustice|powers = Knowledge on mechanics|weapons = |fate = Accepted into Dog City as an individual and becomes a detective}}Agent Fox '''(better known as '''Fox) is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Fox was born and raised in Fox City where he dreamed of helping others as a detective. Willing to support their son, Fox's father decided to let his son volunteer at his mechanic shop, so he can build his confidence. With Fox working as a mechanic, his father's business began to grow until he was old enough to run the shop. Sometime after turning 21, Fox submitted an application to the Fox Detective Agency. It was nearly two years until he received his responded application. He was accepted but he had to go through, five years of internship. Fox didn't want to go through that many years of internship, so he decided to decline from the Fox Detective Agency, so he continued to work at his father's mechanic workshop. One day, when Fox was fixing a vehicle, he saw a hovercraft being chased by one of Redpaw's probes. The probe shot the hovercraft down. Fox came to the person's aid and helped him out of the hovercraft before it exploded. The person was unconscious but was able to regain consciousness. Fox asked for the boy's name and his name was Gaspard. Astonished by the hovercraft, he asked Gaspard, if he made that hovercraft and he answered yes. Amazed by Gaspard's technology, he also asked Matthew why was he running from Redpaw. Matthew told Fox, that he was trying to retrieve a stolen diamond from Redpaw but failed. Fox kindly offered to fix Matthew's hovercraft, retrieve the diamond and defeat Redpaw. After taking care of Redpaw, Fox and Matthew became great friends. Personality Fox is portrayed as a calm, diligent and relaxed individual. Even though foxes are shown to be sly, flamboyant and mischievous, Fox is shown to act loyal and helpful towards other people and animals. When dogs and foxes hated each other, Fox found Chief's rules to keep dogs and foxes separated was unfair. He's one of the Wooten characters who believes that everybody should be treated fairly, no matter what species, they are. In the Fox and the Pooch, ''Fox is shown to be a very outspoken person because during a city meeting in Fox City, Fox was telling the other foxes, that Chief's rules to keep dogs and foxes separated were unfair. The reason that Fox wanted to become a detective is because when he watched the news, he learned that are several countries with law officials that don't bring criminals to justice. He swore to make sure that every country is safe from the criminals who walk their streets. Even though, Fox wasn't doubted by anybody, he has a high self-esteem and confidence. He believes that he can be whatever he wants. Fox is shown to have a fun-loving side because on some Friday nights, he has a guy's night with his friends from the Dog Detective Agency. Fox also poses as a fatherly figure and enjoys playing and taking care of kids. Upon learning that Matthew is a orphan, Fox figured that there might some other orphaned children in America. He promises to make sure that they're taken care of and raised to become a kind and respectful person. Physical appearance Fox is slender and muscular fox with golden fur. He wears a green auto shop uniform and has a crescent-shaped scar on his left eye. Powers and abilities * '''Fox Physiology: '''Fox is an anthropomorphic fox * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Determined to learn how to become a skilled detective, Fox began to read books on solving mysteries. With help from his father, (who was a retired detective), Fox inherited some of his father's detective skills. Through his times at college, Fox saved a large amount of money to have an expensive education. ** '''Skilled Mechanic: '''Through his studies with his father, Fox became a successful which led to him, taking over the business after his father retired. * '''Physical Strength: '''Dreaming of becoming a detective, Fox took physical education and went to gym, which helped him develop a muscular and strong body. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Fox gained powerful strength from the physical education and gym. * '''Immortality: '''Fox is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Expert Martial Artists:' Fox became a martial artist after his physical training at the academy. Appearances The North Wooten Fox appears in the feature film as a supporting character. He's one of the Dog Detectives who's planning to find the disappearing kids and arrest the kidnapper. The Fox and the Pooch In this film, Fox has a major role because he wants to join the Dog Detective Agency but due to Chief's rule of not allowing foxes into his city, Fox isn't able to. Luckily, after Chief's defeat, the wall between Fox and Dog City were broken, causing foxes and dogs to settle their differences and become friends, Fox is able to join the Dog Detective Agency. One year later, Fox was accepted into the Dog Detective Agency and was on Pooch's team. The Black Lion Fox serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Along with Hunter, he's one of the Dog Detectives to not be an orphan. Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Mechanics Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Detectives Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Businesspeople Category:Russian characters Category:Singing characters Category:Inventors